U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,821, issued Jan. 10, 2006 to Appelhans et al., (hereinafter “Appelhans '821”) describes methods and apparatuses for increasing dispersion between ion beams. The goal of Appelhans '821 is to enhance the dispersion between ion beams, without regard to the energy of ions in the beams, where the beams were initially separated in space according to mass-to-charge ratio (m/z) by a magnetic sector field. Due to physical size constraints of ion detection technology, increasing dispersion of such mass separated beams is advantageous to simplify concurrent detection of the beams. The Appelhans '821 electrostatic dispersion lens (EDL) uses an electrostatic field shaped by two nested, one-quarter section, right cylindrical electrodes held at opposite voltages with a constant gap width between the cylindrical electrodes. At least FIGS. 5A-5F and the associated text of Appelhans '821 demonstrate the principles involved. Further study of the Appelhans '821 EDL revealed that improvements in EDL design and performance were desirable.